


OOPS

by CaraAkame



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingsman (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And really inspired, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO SORRY, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, We got bored, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraAkame/pseuds/CaraAkame
Summary: My beta and I got out of control.This is our design (oops added another fandom)Sorry.It's a chapter outline.Born from the actual chapter outline from an actual work.VKUSNO.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateTheGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTheGoddess/gifts).



Chapter 20: The Path to Drachma pt. 2: Mount Ed in Rush Valley

Chapter 21: The Path to Drachma pt. 3: Central City and the big bang

Chapter 22: The Path to Drachma pt. 4: Getting into Drachma SOMEHOW

Chapter 23: Drachma and Lots of Snow LET IT GO ELSA

Chapter 24: Coming Home pt. 1: Briggs isn’t that a card game?

Chapter 25: Coming Home pt. 2: Central City and the Start of the Wedding of me to my insecurities

Chapter 26: all the skaters break their legs

Chapter 27: the great Maccachoke

Chapter 28: Yuuri has cancer

Chapter 29: they bone

Chapter 30: The dog dies AGAIN

Chapter 31: nothing like a nice ol’ blowjob to cure the loss of the fucking dog

Chapter 32: Can it also cure cancer?

Chapter 33: as the protagonists find out, only a perfect rendition of Of Love: Eros can do that

Chapter 34: DANG, it was Of Love: AGAPE

Chapter 35: he put his donger in the other man’s bum and said “boy howdy, this feels nice”

Chapter 36: Cancer is suddenly contagious and classified as an STD

Chapter 37: Yurio chokes on pirozhki and only like half the viewers care

Chapter 38: Because their legs are more important

Chapter 39: THE PARALYMPIC ARC

Chapter 40: But Yuuri goes into a coma after slamming into a wall…. AGAIN

Chapter 41: all the legs magically heal, the dog is resurrected, Yurio didn’t die after all, cancer becomes uncontagious again, and it all becomes porn from now on OOOOoOoOoOoPS

Chapter 42: JK, EVERYBODY DIES

Chapter 43: Kingsman is tasked with figuring out why the fuck a bunch of ice skaters died from mysterious circumstances, suspecting something Valentine-esque. Then all learn to ice skate. BACK TO CHAPTER 26.

Chapter 44: Except Harry dies for real this time. Maybe

Chapter 45: SAVAGE BONING

Chapter 46: Everybody dies from cancer because it’s an STD again

\------THE END------ MAYBE

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY


End file.
